


Envy Me

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Day, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Jealousy, Kori is a very pretty alien, M/M, Short, envy - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: It always drove Rachel crazy how everyone lusted after her girlfriend, but luckily Jason had some helpful advice.





	Envy Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the prompt ‘Raestar beach day’ again supplied by my girlfriend, and I threw in a little Jaydick Bc it’s my headcanon that all four of them are friends so... Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: None of my children are mine, sadly.

This was a terrible idea. In fact, if Rachel had to rank this in her top five worst ideas of all time it would be number two, number one of course being the time she had stupidly allowed Kori to drag her into Spencer’s. Needless to say, she still had nightmares about the experience. Anyway, this ‘beach day’ was her second worst idea for two reasons; one, Kori in a bikini, and two… Kori in a bikini.

Now, why wasn’t she excited to see her gorgeous girlfriend in said bikini?

Well because of all the other assholes at the beach. The Titans has disbanded almost two years ago and her and Kori had moved out on their own, and they ended up together and although Rachel loved the alien with all her heart, she couldn’t stand when other people would ogle at her.

“If you glare anymore I’m worried the ocean will swallow up everyone here.”

Rachel looked over at Jason who was smirking at her, obviously amused and trying to hold in his laughter. She turned her glare on him, grumbling “Shut up.”

Jason simply smiled before leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms out above his head as he looked over at Dick and Kori. The two were in the water, laughing about something amongst themselves, and then they were waving at the two up on shore. Dick called his boyfriend's name beckoning him with a wave and a smile. Jason shook his head, smiling at Dick’s pout before the hero was splashed by the redhead and got distracted.

Watching them for a moment, she felt her chest tighten at how beautiful Kori looked. “How do you do it?”

Jason raised an eyebrow, asking “How do I do what?”

“Date such an attractive person and not be driven crazy by jealousy because everyone constantly looks at them like a piece of meat.”

Jason looked around them and realized she was right, most of the people around were watching the two in the water, but Jason just shook his head and chuckled saying “Yeah, it used to bother me a lot, but you just have to realize that at the end of the day that the gorgeous person everyone wants to take home only has eyes for you and they’re always gonna choose you.”

Rachel was silent, watching her girlfriend throw her head back and laugh before those green eyes found her own. Kori smiled at her, beckoning her to come out into the water and despite her strong urge against it Rachel found herself caving.

“Come on lil demon let’s go make everyone else jealous of us” Jason said with a wink before he took off, running into the water and scooping Dick up by surprise, making him scream and laugh.

Rachel watched them for a moment before she found those green eyes again, and before she could help herself she was in the water. The alien grinned at her as she waded up to her, Kori wrapping her arms around her waist as she murmured “Greetings, Love, I did not think you would be joining me.”

The goth shrugged with a small smile, pressing a small kiss to her lips, answering “It got kind of boring up there with only Jason around.”

”I heard that!”

Dick laughed and so did Kori, and Rachel loved that sound. When those bright green eyes turned to her again she suddenly forgot about all the people who were surely green with envy that the tall, beautiful redhead was hers. It didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was that she loved her, and Kori loved her back. Everyone else could eat their hearts out, the beautiful girl everyone wanted was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘Raestar beach day’. 
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, form various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), and Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
